


frail

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Age Difference, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, clingy randolph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Randolph and Harley, after their first - Randolph's first.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Harley Warren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	frail

**Author's Note:**

> and now for something from randolphs perspective!

The sheets are soft and cool on Randolph when it's over. He turns around on the bed, his muscles ache. He's been left dazed, running his tongue over his half-numbed lips - Harley took his virginity. Harley who's so much older and far more mature than him (at least twenty-five sure _seems_ a lot older than eighteen). It hurt a little, but it was a welcome distraction from what he'd been thinking.

Harley doesn't notice. He's the one dragging his thumb over Randolph's face and slipping it into his mouth, so he can feel a limp tongue trace over the curves of his fingers. He loves Harley, he does. He loves how he's so much more knowledgeable and charismatic. He's everything Randolph isn't. In another time and place he might be jealous, but here and now he _isn't_. He welcomes someone who he's not certain he deserves.

"Oh, Randolph," he murmurs, "You were so _good_. So pretty and I'm glad to have ruined you the way I did."

Randolph doesn't speak, just breathe.

It should come as a revelation that disgusts him, Harley not loving him. He knows Harley just sees him as walking sex, because he's young and he's drawn to him the way a child's drawn to a doll they can pick up and play with. Harley just wants to keep him at arm's length so he can use him - watch him sputter on his prick, listen to his wheezy breathing when he fucks him - at any time he pleases. But he's not disgusted. Harley's really the only one he's got left.

He falls back onto the bed, spent. Harley continues to croon to him. They're words of empty praise, pretty-sounding but ultimately not about Randolph, really. Just about what a pretty little thing he is. Harley wouldn't be as straightforward as saying he likes using Randolph, but he understands the sentiment.

"I should be heading off. It's late and I've got work tomorrow." 

Harley turns to get dressed but Randolph snatches hold of his wrist. He knows he's not very strong but it's the only way he can _try_ to get Harley to stay with him.

"Don't. Please don't."

He rubs at his eyes. He knows Harley won't be able to resist him if he uses doe-eyes on him. The dark-haired man squints at him a little bit.

"What for?"

"Nightmares," mumbles Randolph. "I - I don't want to be alone when I wake up."

He nods. The bed creaks when he seats himself next to Randolph. A hand strokes at his bare back. "I guess I'll stay here then."

"Could you hold me? So I fall asleep?"

Harley snorts.

"Demanding tonight, aren't we?"

"You know my nightmares are awful, Harley."

"I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Randolph twitches a little. "Well you didn't."

"Fine, fine - I'm sorry, Randolph. I'll stay."

A pair of arms wraps around him. He's grateful for the comfort, curling close to Harley. Then, very quietly, he says:

"I love you."

Silence. Randolph waits. No response.

As he turns on his side and closes his eyes, he decides that he's not surprised that Harley doesn't respond with something like "I love you, too."


End file.
